48th Floor
by Random Visitor Girl
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire are on a mission in Sky Pillar, but to get to the top they have to go through the fields where Wally trained! What happens when Ruby and Sapphire brave Norman's test of courage? Frantic Shipping One-Shot taken from Multi-Chapter story: "Glory Games: The Fight for Freedom and Justice..."


{oOo~ The 48th Floor ~oOo}

"Thanks for the directions Mr. Norman!" Sapphire waved enthusiastically at the Normal Type Gym Leader.

"No problem Sapphire, Ruby… Be careful in there" he waved them off as he left on his Flygon.

[Random: Yep, he caught another one. Don't give me any reviews about how he gave his Flygon to Wally. He has another one!]

"We will Mr. Norman!" he smiled at the girl's gusto and began muttering to himself.

"I see why you like her so much, son…" he scoffed.

"Why don't you just ask her out already so I can win my bet with Professor Birch" he chuckled.

Meanwhile, with Ruby and Sapphire…

"Why does this place have ta' have so many floors?" Sapphire huffed but straightened herself up once Ruby entered the room.

Their foldable bicycles were by their sides.

Plusle and Minun had found them again as they were entering the tower and was helping them fight off the wild Pokémon.

Minun clung to Sapphire's shoulder and Plusle hung onto Ruby's bike.

They readied themselves for another race to the other side.

"I feel sorry for Wally having ta' do this so that he can release Rayquaza…" Sapphire muttered to herself.

Ruby took a worried glance at his rival/childhood friend and frowned.

He stopped complaining after the hit the 32nd floor.

He started worrying about Sapph on the 33rd.

She was really pushing herself, if she kept doing this she'd slow down and he didn't want to know what would happen if she really fell through 48 unstable floors that fell under your very feet.

"Sapphire maybe you should take-" he tried to take a hold of her unoccupied shoulder to get her to listen to him but she flinched and shook it off.

"No, we have important business to do here. I can't quit now just cuz I'm a little bushed..." she insisted.

"But Sapph-" the worry in his voice was evident and Sapphire's eyes began to water.

"Let's just go Ruby! Why do you care now? Why does it have to be when we're on important missions that you show you care?" she glared at him through teary eyes and readied herself for another run.

Ruby stood there, shocked, before deciding to continue their mission.

She had insisted on going on since the 46th floor.

She ignored Ruby's pleas since the 37th floor.

But why are we talking floors? Well, let's say Ruby's prediction was right and it all transpired on that dreaded floor.

"Go!"

They raced across the room, the ground crumbled behind them as they swerved around rocks and fried wild Pokémon with Plusle and Minun.

Ruby was actually beginning to look feral, like when he was saving Sapphire from the Salamence.

The wild Pokémon were becoming harder to defeat even with highly trained Pokémon and speed on their side.

Sapphire was sweating bullets and her pace wavered.

Her exhaustion was the only thing keeping Ruby from going "Badass" on the wild Pokémon.

His eyes flickered from the Pokémon to Sapphire as they sprinted towards the opposite end of the room.

'It's just a sprint, I can do this! I will not take Sissy Boy's pity… I'm stronger now' she chanted in her head, but despite the motivation her pace continued to waver.

The crumbling floor ended just a few more miles ahead much to their relief.

But then, an Altaria flew towards Sapphire and aimed a dragon breath at her.

Her bike clattered on the solid pavement just as Ruby jumped out of his, not even remembering that Plusle was still sitting on the handle bars.

"Sapphire!" he ran towards the gaping hole where Sapphire was weakly hanging onto the edge of the only stable ground around her.

As if she wasn't tired enough…

"Don't worry Sapph, I'll pull you up. Now give me your other hand…" Sapphire complied and raised her free hand.

Ruby grabbed her hand and pulled her up swiftly.

As soon as Sapphire was out of harm's way Ruby squeezed Sapphire in a hug like his life depended on it.

He didn't let go even when Sapphire struggled, he just held her close. He didn't even mind the dirt on his clothes.

Plusle and Minun (who was dangling with Sapphire when she fell earlier) sparked their tails when they were reunited.

"Uhh… Ruby, we still have work to do…" Sapphire blushed madly.

"Wait…" Ruby said before letting go of her.

He grabbed his bike and ran up the stairs towards the 49th floor.

She stared after him and sighed, giggling to herself.

"What do you think Minun?" she asked the Pokémon in a dreamy voice.

"Mi-nun" the Pokémon chirped.

"Yeah, it was sweet of him to do that…" she just stood there and stared.

She shook herself out of her trance and put her tomboyish mask back on complete with her signature be-fanged grin.

She may not have gotten Ruby to confess that he remembered what happened on Mirage Island but knowing he actually cared was enough for her…

Yeah, that was enough…

…for now ;)

{oOo~ End ~oOo}

Random: Well that's another Franticshipping One-shot. Some of you might know it from my Multi-Chapter Fan Fiction called: Glory Games: The Fight for Freedom and Justice…

Sapphire: Why do you keep pairing me up with HIM!

*Points at Ruby accusingly*

Ruby: Hey don't look at me I don't like being stuck with a barbarian like you either…

Sapphire: Sissy!

Ruby: Neanderthal!

Sapphire: Gay!

Ruby: Ruffian!

Sapphire: Sexist!

Ruby: Sexist?

*eyes widen before glaring at Sapphire*

Random: Oooh BURN! You got him good Sapphy!

Sapphire: Take that! In your face Ruby!

*Victory dance with Random and the Cast of Glory Games minus Ruby that is*

Ruby: *scoff* Show off…

Random: Frantic shipping is just the best isn't it? *wink wink*

Sapphire: What do you mean?

Random: Oh nothing you should worry over…

Mikaila: She does NOT own Pokemon Special… Just so you know…

Victoria: Read and Review :D

Random: Keep it RaNdOm… ;)


End file.
